Unlikely Lovers
by LawlietLover
Summary: Jess's dad is abusive, and leader of a very powerful gang. What happens if he tells Jess to kill a random person on the street, who happens to be the worlds greatist detective? LXOC im bad at summarys...rated T because im paraniod
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Enjoy the story! I hope none of my characters seem to OOC. Please review!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing especially death note except my OCs.<strong>

"Get up!"

I groggily opened my eyes.

"I said get UP!" I felt a sudden sharp pain in my side.

I winced and quickly sat up, rubbing the place where my father kicked me. I hate it here. My father is abusive, not to mention an alcoholic.

I stared up at my father who stood over me menacingly.

"Now get breakfast going. NOW!"

Groaning, I stood up from my bed, which consisted of a lumpy pillow stuffed with hay and a small blanket. I limped past my father to a stove in the corner of the room. Feeling satisfied, my father walked out of the room. He was most likely going to see one of his buds.

I began making some eggs on our rusty stove that barely worked.

My dad returned a moment later with one of his buddies. I looked over my shoulder at him; it is one of the more dangerous gang members. I nervously turned my head back to the eggs in my pan.

"Hey girl, get us some beer wouldcha."

I abandoned the eggs and opened the small fridge next to the stove. It was jammed with beer. I pulled out two cans and took it over to my dad, the gang leader.

He greedily snatched his can and handed it over to his friend.

"Jess I need you to do something for me today."

I shuddered at what he could potentially say.

"Y-yes."

"Today you earn yourself a spot in the ranks."

Oh no, I knew what you had to do to get into the ranks.

"I don't want to kill anybody."

My father stood up and slapped me across my face.

"You will make your father proud."

I was starving.

My father had left me in a room with no food for about a week, until I agreed to do this.

I'm a scardy cat, I hate what my father does, and I hate crime. I see it on a daily basis.

I am also about to kill any random person my dad decides on.

I pushed my black hair out of my face.

"That guy." My dad whispered into my ear, pressing the switch blade into my hand.

"And remember what will happen if you try and run for it."

I nod and look at my target.

It's a young man with messy black hair; he is wearing a white long sleeved tee shirt and baggy pants. My dad probably had picked him because of how much he stood out from the crowd.

I gripped the knife tightly in my hand and step out of the shadows.

I follow the man through the streets trying hard not to make it obvious that I am following him. _What if this guy has a family, or friends who will miss him terribly? What if he loves somebody? I can't end a life; I won't end a life._ I felt tears begin to well up in the corners of my eyes. I admit that I've cried often in my life, I am an easy crier but the emotion behind these tears seems to be greater.

I had followed the boy for another few blocks before we were walking down a narrow street empty of all other people.

What am I going to do? Dad said that if I didn't kill him he would kill me like he did my mother, and if I ran away my dad would send out people to hunt me down and kill me. I would never be able to live with myself if I killed this guy. There is nothing in this world from stopping my early death so why not make it quick and as painless as possible. The tears silently steam down my cheeks.

I slid the knife from my sweat shirt pocket and quickly snapped the blade open.

The man turned around to see me standing there in my filthy grey sweat shirt and ragged ripped up jeans with a knife glinting in the light.

He took a step back.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" he asked, his black eyes slicing through me.

I felt the tears run down my face as I knelt down and held the knife an arm's length away. I pointed it at my stomach. My vision blurred as my eyes filled with salty liquid.

I jabbed the knife in the direction of my chest. The blade was centimeters away from ending my life when my hand was stopped. Something was gripping my wrist, preventing me form plunging the knife into my flesh. The pressure on my wrist increased until I was forced to drop my weapon. I began to openly sob now. I almost killed myself. The person I was planning to murder saved me.

The man kicked away the knife before releasing his grip on my wrist. He knelt down so that he was looking into my eyes.

"Suicide is not the answer. Do you need me to call someone for you?" His voice had lost its hardness.

I shook my head lamely before burying my face into my hands.

I heard a few beeps emanating from the boy's mobile phone.

"Watari, change of plans please retrieve me now."

**End of chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2, scars

Chapter 2

I sat in the fancy car next to the guy I came close to murdering. We were not going anywhere. Just sitting in the car. The tears begin to dry on my face. The guy swiveled in his seat to look at me. His dark black eyes scanned me. I also noticed how he crouched in his chair, strange.

"What are your motives for attempting suicide?" he asked his voice seemed weird and flat.

"It would be most efficient, either my dad killed me when I returned not having killed you, or I'd run and my dad would send people out to kill me, or I kill you and never live with myself again." I just let out all the words on my mind, hoping he wouldn't lose his sympathy for me. Or turn me into the police.

He just pondered this thoughtfully for a few seconds before saying.

"And why would you want to kill me."

"I didn't want to kill anybody! I've never even hurt anyone. My dad … told me to." I said trembling a little.

I felt relieved that he understood me.

"Did he know who I was personally?" the man's eyes seemed to darken slightly.

I just shook my head before saying,

"No, or at least I don't think so, He pointed to you on the street and told me to kill you."

"I see."

"Excuse me but what is your name?"

"You can just call me Ryuzaki, and what would your name be?"

"Jess."

"Any last name?"

"None that I know of." I spoke truthfully.

My dad never told me if I had a last name, in fact my name was "That girl" for a good portion of my life.

"Jess, who is your father?" Ryuzaki said leaning in a little.

I hesitated for a few minutes.

"I hate my father." I told him.

"Who is he Jess."

This was more of a demand then a request, so I told him.

"My father is the leader of a gang, he wanted me to be in it to, and the only way to do this is to kill someone. I refused so he starved me for a week before I gave in." at this a tear slides down my cheek, but only one.

He just nods, and leans down a produces a lolli pop from an unknown area. He slides off the wrapper and offers me the candy. I reach over to take it when the sleeve of my sweat shirt slides down a little revealing my wrist.

My scarred wrist.

I had scars all along my arms from my wrists to my shoulder. There were probably dozens of bruises along my body as well. I had scars on my legs to but not as many. Keep in mind that these wounds were not self inflicted, they were just memories of my father's abuse.

I grabbed the treat from him and shoved it in my mouth before tugging my sleeve back into its regular position. I never really went out in public, but when I do or I guess did, I would wear my sweat shirt and jeans. I know it repulses people, the sight of the scars.

That's when Ryuzaki reached over, grabbed my wrist and pulled up the sleeve. All the scars were revealed. I retracted my arm quickly and dragged the fabric down again.

I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Sorry? Why? If anyone should be sorry it would be Me." he was right of course, normally i would demand an apology, but for some strange reason i felt sorry.

"I probably grossed you out or something." is all i managed to say.

"Is that why you hide your scars? Do not worry they did not repulse me."

I felt myself blush slightly before saying," Most people would look at me disapprovingly."

"Did you self inflict these wounds?" his voice dropped an octave.

"No!" i raised my voice slightly. I hated when people see a scar and assume your emo or something.

"Your father did that to you didn't he." Ryuzaki spoke up, unexpectantly. I guess it would only be natural to assume that.

I simply nodded. Drowsiness was slowly taking over my body. The emotional trauma I experienced today alone tired me out, not to mention my grumbling belly.

"Thank you Ryuzaki, for saving me."

He looked over at me

"It was no problem; I actually have one more question for you."

I looked at him; my mind was already outside the car thinking of what to do next when he spoke up.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

His question baffled me, I had just met him, and I don't know him very well either. He could be a creep or something. I felt like I could trust him though, even though he asked a bunch of questions.

He must have noticed my hesitation because he said,

"You do not need to worry; I am a detective and work with the police. Consider it a safe house. I will surly look into your case. Besides you said yourself that you will be killed if you go back out there."

Damn my mouth, in my emotional state I spouted practically my whole back story. Although it would be nice not to get killed, also he could potentially put the whole gang behind bars. That's what I want.

"That would be ok." I said shakily.

"Watari, please continue to the hotel." Ryuzaki called to an elderly man who sat behind the wheel.

I had not even noticed him sitting there the whole time. Maybe he was Ryuzaki's grandfather.

At least I would be safe. I felt the smile form on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3, the image

Authors Note: I'm sorry that it has been so long since I responded. I have been busy .. I will try to make my updates faster! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad that there is interest in this story :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

I felt myself slid over, leaning against the door of the car. My eyelids drooped. I was really tired. My eyes widened as I peered out my window just as the man behind the wheel put the car onto drive. Two small blue eyes, the same color as my own. It was my reflection. I saw the black rimming my eyes and the lack of a healthy blush on my cheeks.

I was a mess. My tangles of black hair, matted and greasy. I sighed, what a wreck I must look like. Maybe a shower would be in order in the near future. I let my eye lids fall and my world go black.

I awoke, never knowing that I had fallen asleep. It took me a whole 2 minutes to put together what had happened the previous night. I stiffly sat up and surveyed my surroundings. I was in a hotel room, lying in a bed. That must have meant that someone carried me up here.

My stomach growled. I needed some nutrition. I placed my feet on the ground and shakily stood up. I crossed to the door and opened it. Not only was this a hotel room, but a really fancy one. The small hall way was empty and I quietly crossed it, looking over my shoulder every now and again. There was the main area and I stopped taking in the scene in front of me.

In the kitchenette area, the elderly man had laid out mountains of food for me. Sitting (or squatting) was Ryuzaki, eating what looked like a pile of candy. Also dozens of papers lay spread around him.

I stepped forward, making myself visible. The older man and the younger boy turned to look at me. I smiled a little and said,

"Good morning."

I looked at a clock on the wall, it was 1:00pm.

"Or afternoon I guess." I blushed slightly. I slept a long time.

"It is no problem, Watari has made food for you, and then we can proceed to begin on your case."

My case? Was that a compliment or not? I didn't exactly have the best social skills.

"Ok, thank you again for everything." I repeated myself. Bowing slightly.

"It's no problem." Ryuzaki said, turning back to the papers at his feet.

After 30 minutes of indulging myself in Watari's cooking, I walked over to where Ryuzaki was perched on the couch. He turned his body slightly to face me and began questioning me. Where I lived, the names of certain men. And other things along those lines.

It was getting later, but I wasn't tired. An idea struck me.

"Ryuzaki, can I have a piece of paper and a pencil?"

The said writing utensils were handed to me and I knelt down at the table and started sketching my father's face. I was soon lost in the emotion coming from the sketch that I laid my pencil down and put a hand to my eyes, wiping away the tears before they could flow.

Ryuzaki leaned over my shoulder to see the product of my memory.

"Jess, that's amazing, just like a photo graph. Could you draw a few other things for me, having visuals of everything would do the investigation wonders."

I nodded. And picked up another sheet of paper from the stack beside me. I knew I could draw a little. Mom would give me small pieces of chalk and I would draw on the bricks of my room. I would draw the leaves from the trees outside. My mom would praise them even thought the resembled squiggles to me.

I shook the memories from my mind and worked on the pictures. I drew my room; I drew several men that visited my father. I even drew my mother. I also drew a lot of the interior of the building that I knew.

Ryuzaki was staring over my shoulder. I was kind of creepy but I didn't mind as much. I simply passed the pictures to him and rubbed tiredly at my eyes. The clock now said 3:00am. Ryuzaki didn't look the least bit tired. I felt slightly envious, I had noticed before the dark circles around his eyes but I hadn't thought much of them seeing that I was an emotional disaster at the moment.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." Ryuzaki turned to me, "Watari purchased some clothes for you."

"That was very kind thank you." I spoke truthfully.

I would take a shower and have some fresh clothes to.

"You have to stop thanking me so much." Ryuzaki informed me.

"But I am very grateful."

"I can tell."

I smiled a little at this and nudged him slightly with the tip of my foot.

"I'm glad that I made it obvious"

He smiled slightly back and I turned back. Heading to my room. I entered and noticed a pile of clothes on the bed. I looked through them and noticed several short sleeve shirts mixed in with longer sleeve shirts. Ryuzaki didn't mind my scars but other people would probably. I pulled out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt from the pile and headed to take a shower.

As I stood in the shower, feeling the warm water hit my shoulders I realized something. I completely trusted Ryuzaki. Normally I am not a very trusting person. But something was different with Ryuzaki, I just felt …I felt…I don't know how to describe it. Trusting, maybe something more. I shut off the water and stepped from the mist. Tomorrow would be an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4, Case closed

**A/N: hello again! My computer was being stupid and it got a few viruses and had to be fixed… So now one week later with a better virus protector I give you chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note.**

The past few days continued. At one point I was out of information. I would sit around and watch Ryuzaki work or draw objects from the room. I was drawing a potted plant in the corner of the room when Ryuzaki spoke up,

"I have successfully plotted the best way to infiltrate the base." He said in the same tone of voice.

I looked up from my picture.

"Really? How?"

He explained his plan of action. Half of it was so complicated that I couldn't follow. Basically the police surround the building in disguise and go in all guns blazing into the facility. It was nowhere near that easy but that's what I grasped from what I had heard from Ryuzaki. I simply nodded.

"It will be over by tomorrow." Ryuzaki finished.

I smiled at the thought. By tomorrow most of the gang members would be behind bars. It was all I hoped for when I was locked up in that hell of a place.

"Thank you Ryuzaki."

"Did we not already have a conversation about gratitude?"

"I know we did but this is different."

"How so?"

"You are going to put them all behind bars; you are going to put them to justice!"

"You could say it that way." His eyes traveled from mine to the ground.

I wondered what was on his mind. A thought struck me.

"Ryuzaki, where will I go after the case?" I asked kind of shyly.

I had grown used to my surroundings, to Ryuzaki and the way he did things I had grown… attached slightly. Like I would be attached to a brother, in a weird and different way. What I do know is that I don't want to leave him.

"Well your father could have sent out hit men to kill you whom we don't arrest right away, so I think it would be a good idea to remain with me." He said matter of factly.

He didn't want me to leave either. That reassured me. I smiled a little and picked up my pencil, flipping over my paper revealing the blank side. Ryuzaki had returned to his previous location sitting on a couch, already sifting through another case file.

I grabbed my art stuff and walked over to where he was sitting. I plopped down beside him and grabbed a small thin book that I had been using as a drawing surface. His eyes barely flashed up to confirm it was me before they looked back at the letters of the page in front of him.

I positioned my pencil over the page and started sketching. Ryuzaki proved difficult to draw, his wild hair and strange position took lots of detail work. I was drawing for the rest of the day like that.

When Watari handed me dinner I was almost done. I set down the artwork and grasped for the plate. After I ate I simply picked the picture back up and continued it.

Midnight, at midnight I set down my pencil for the last time sighing in relief. That took a long time, but it was worth every stroke of the pencil. _Maybe I should ink it or add color. No I like it better black and white. _I hastily scrawled a message in my sloppy hand writing. My mom taught me vaguely how to read and write, that didn't mean I was any good at it.

Ryuzaki was like a robot, scanning pieces of paper then typing rapidly on a laptop. Was this all he did, all his life. Like case solving machine, one that does nothing but type all day saving only time to eat a bite of food here or there.

I brought my hand to my eyes, rubbing at my eyes sleepily. I set the picture down next to Ryuzaki's pile of sweets where he was bound to see it. I drifted off to my quarters stopping when I heard a rustle of a piece of paper behind me.

I turned and saw Ryuzaki lift my drawing from where I left it in pinched fingers. He stared at it a minute or two before setting it back down next to him, a smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5, Escape

**Author's note: Hello everybody! Sorry it's been so long. It's funny, I have discovered that it's easier for me to write during the school week. Strange… anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note…if only**

I awoke the next morning feeling a strange sense of euphoria. Then I remembered. My smile crawled along my lips, finally my dad and all his so called buds would be behind bars. I hopped out of my bed and practically skipped to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush out my wild tangles of hair. Not nearly as crazy as Ryuzaki's but still pretty tangled, it took a good five minutes to work out all the snarls but when I was done my black hair fell in smooth wavy layers.

I quickly changed into a long sleeve shirt with and some sweat pants before heading into the main room. As usual Watari had set out some normal food for me. i sat down and started eating, only glanced to where Ryuzaki was perched on the couch, the light from the computer high lighting his face slightly.

I finished eating and bounded over to Ryuzaki, sitting down next to him so I could peer over his shoulder to look at the screen.

"Are you working on another case already?" I asked incredulous.

"Indeed, but this is merely a filler case for the time being, soon the plan to bring down your father's organization will be in effect."

"You work fast Ryuzaki." I said whispering the words slightly finding myself staring in awe at him.

He just shrugged his shoulders slightly. A sudden beeping blared from the computer screen. L automatically turned to face it. i jumped slightly at the sudden loud noise but soon calmed down and looked to the source of the noise.

I was in shock. There on the screen flashed the message.

They have escaped. The mafia members that have all been apprehended have escaped.

I visibly deflated. Escaped? How the hell did they escape? My father wasn't going ot pay for what he did to me and my mom. He wasn't going to pay. I shook slightly, both at the shock of what was scrolling across the screen and the pain of defeat in my chest. The tears built up in the corners of my eyes.

I told you I was a easy crier. You would think that if you've been through what I have, you would be all cried out or used to the pain and can deal with it without shedding a tear. Not me, I was always weak hearted.

I heard Ryuzaki stand from his position beside me and move to the kitchen. I bent my head forward, shielding the glistening tears that slid slowly down my cheeks from his eyes. He had already seen me cry once and I didn't really want it to happen again.

I raised a hand to my face, wiping the off the tears. Fresh ones soon replaced them though. I heard Ryuzaki sit down beside me again. I turned slightly so he couldn't see my face as well. He just held out a long wooden skewer. Fruits and various sweets had been stuck on it in kabob form. I reached up and took the candy. This must be the only way Ryuzaki knows how to comfort people.

I smiled slightly at the gesture.

A few minutes of silence followed before Ryuzaki spoke up.

"We will be going to Japan, I do not think that staying here is wise after the break out of the gang members. Also I have taken on a case that could take place in Japan." He said as he lifted a cup of sugar with a few splashes of tea to his lips.

I nodded. I didn't care where we went, as long as I didn't have to face my father. I thought a minute, Japan where was that? How stupid am i. I was taught to read and write and basic math but geography had not been a priority.

Would we walk or take a car? How far away was this Japan?

The real question though Is whether I should ask Ryuzaki or not. He would think of me as a total idiot if I did though. Oh well, I would find out soon enough anyway.

I put my face into my hands a moment. The trauma of the day started to catch on me. My dad was out there… He was still looking for me… what am I supposed to do?

I lifted my head up, swiveling it ever so slightly until my eyes fell on Ryuzaki's pale face. His dark unblinking eyes were still staring at the screen of his computer. No emotion showed on his face.

I pulled my legs against my chest and looked at the candy kabob I still held. I nibbled on it slightly. Then sighed, I wonder what we encounter in Japan.

**End of chapter 5**


End file.
